4x05 on the edge
Previously on the vampire diaries There is away for Elena to turn back. K What are you talking about. That's impossibe. S No stefan it's quitely possible. The orginals have an ability to turn back humanity. K I want to destroy them now more than ever. E How do you supose we do that? D 4x04 kiss '' ''Stefan interupted. 4x05 Elena pov I walked in the Salvatore boarding. Stefan was writting in his diary. "i knew i'd find you here." I said. "What you want?" He asked. "I wanted to let you know that it was him who kissed me." I said. "But you kissed back." He said. "Stefan there's still some things that I don't understand yet." I said. "No you explained enough." He said. Then I was left alone. I went to Damon's room. I knocked on the door. He answered. "Hey is something wrong?" He asked. "No I just have a plan." I said. "A plan? What kind of a plan?" He asked. "I want to take revenge on Rebekah." I said. "Revenge?" He said. "Yes she has to realize that she can't mess with me anymore. I'm done being Miss nice girl." I said. "How are going to do that?" he asked. "Well we're going to trick Rebekah by tricking her like you always do." I said. "Elena she's too careful right now. She would notice." He said. "But I trust you." I said. "You were always better at problem solving than me." I said. "Okay we'll do it." He said. Then we went to the grill. we sat next to her. I didn't know how she'd react "Hey Rebekah." I said. "Hey." She said. "I want to be friends." I said. "Friends? Didn't I kill your gaurdian?" She asked. "Okay what's the catch?" She asked. 'Nothing just a truce." He said. "I din't believe that. You wouldn't come inless youn wanted something in return." She said. "No we just wanted a truce. Well technically Elena wanted a truce." He said. "You did?" Shew asked. "Becausse I wanted us to apoligise for my bad judgement and staboing you in my back. I was wrong and I'm sorry." I said. "Is that all you're sorry for?" She asked. "Apolgy accepted." "I want us to be friends." I said. "What do you want to do?" She asked. "I want to hunt together in the woods." I said. Then we got up. "Oh and bring your brother." He said. "Okay." She said. Thenn we left the grill. When we got into the door. "Oh my god! I can't believe she actually believed us." I said. "I never done this before." I said. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked. "yeah what?" I asked. 'Why do you want to take revenge on Rebekah?" He asked. 'I don't want to be Miss. nice girl anymore. I wanna feel powerful." I said. "Whaty about he Connor?" He asked. "We'll ask him to come too." I said. "CI'm going to ask Meredith to come too. Okay?" I asked. "She said she knew how to kill Klaus." He said. "What about the cure?" I asked. "We still have two orginals left." He said. Then we went to the woods to wait for them. Shortly Meredith, Klaus, Connor, and Rebekah came. "So we're hunting together." Rebekah said. "I don't get why I'm here." Connor said. "You'll find out right now." Damon said. Then I threw the oak stake to Damon. I already cut the stake in half. "What are you doing?'" She asked. "Truth be told Rebekah. We're not friends." I said. I staked Rebekah. I threw the other stake to Damon. He tried to get to Klaus. He was pretty fast. I was getting mad. Then I hised at Klaus for hurting him. Then I let him go. He bit Meredith . "No!" I said. She was pratically drained. Then Damon took him off her. Meredith fell to the ground. I gave her my blood . She drank it up. She woke up. She drank Connor's blood. Then Damon staked Klaus. After the destruction we took Meredith home. We took her to the Salvatore mansion. I layed down on the bed. Then Damon came into the room. "Hey." I said. "I can't believe she was turned. I can't believe that happened." I said. Damon took me in. I cried on his jacket. "She'll be fine. Her personality is just heightened." He said. "How are we going to help her?" i asked. "We both will. You'll see." He said. "Thank you. She's lucky to have friend like you." I said. "You too." He said unsarcastically. "Good night Elena." He said. "Good night." I said. I was left alone. Suddenly my feelings for him grew mor e that moment. The Vampire Diaries